Riki
'''Riki' (リキ) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade and a member of the mercantile Nopon race. Although he looks like a child, he is actually 40 years old and has at least 6 children. A natural story-teller, he will go on at length about how he is actually the true legendary hero spoken of in the prophecies. He seems to eat a lot and so do his children. Storyline The player's party is first introduced to Riki in a short, humorous scene. The characters are seemingly unimpressed with the compact hero and are unsure what to make of him. This doesn't improve upon learning that Riki expects them to find equipment for him too! Riki informs the group that his reason for being the Heropon (chosen legendary warrior for the Nopon race) is that he owes "lots of monies" to the Nopon tribe. However he does mention that they will forget his debts should he succesfully slay the Dinobeast that has been plaguing Makna Forest. When Reyn doubts if Riki will be of any help, he immediately suggests that they hunt the Dinobeast, by finding a place where there are many Ether Crystals. Apparently the Telethia they're hunting prefers to nest where there are Ether Crystals. Upon finding the Telethia, Riki becomes quite angered with the way "his Makna Forest" has been damaged. Melia mentions that Telethia will absorb Ether from the surrounding enviroment. They engage the beast in battle. Gameplay In gameplay, Riki could be described as a combination of Black Mage & Thief, thanks to his Debuffs and Pickpocket skill. He has fairly good moves for inflicting status ailments onto enemies. He can learn to steal EXP and AP from enemies, too. Sadly, even though he has the higheset Hp of all playable characters, his Defense is the lowest, and he has a poor evasion rate. Art List * Yoink! Art (steal something from an enemy, at first only items or stat boosts but later he can obtain XP and AP with skills) * Happy Happy! (fills party gauge, high tension required) * Bitey Bitey (bleed damage, back-hit extends duration) * Sneaky (back-hit triples damage) * Play dead (removes all aggro, heal HP like when revived, increases Physical Arts damage) * Lurgy (poisons enemies in a frontal cone) * Hero Time (prevents tension decrease, increases a single stat at random) * Roly Poly (may force Topple, binds if Topple fails) * Behave (inflicts Paralysis, may remove Crazed, less effective with lower tension) * Riki is Angry (counter all non Talent Art damage by reflecting 2, 4 or 8 times the damage) * Bedtime (sends all enemies around Riki to sleep) * You Can Do It (heals targets in a straight line, amount depends on the number of debuffs on the enemy) * Peekaboo (side-hit confuses Mechon) * Say Sorry (removes debuffs from enemy, but increases damage for each one) * Burninate (causes Blaze damage in a circle around Riki) * Freezinate (causes Chill damage to a single enemy) * Tantrum (3-hit combo, causes Break in a frontal cone) Additional Skill Trees Riki's fourth Skill Tree "Cowardice" can be acquired via the quest "Getting Bigger" from Frontier Village and has the following prerequisits: *Prison Island cleared *Medical Advancements OR Let's Make Fillings! completed *Healing the Healer completed *Legendary Nopon Charm completed *Mislabeling Problem completed Riki's fifth Skill Tree "Heroism" can be acquired via the quest "Final Challenge of the Sage" and has the following prerequisits: *Mechonis Core Cleared *Honouring the Nopon Sage completed *Meeting the Nopon Sage completed *Legend of the Sage completed *Challenge of the Sage completed Additionally it requires the defeat of a level 96 unique monster. Presents 4 Hearts *Love Source (Strange; Other) 3 Hearts *Soft Sea Cucumber (Animal ; Makna Forest) *Moth Crawler (Bug ; Bionis' Leg) *Rubber Mantis (Bug ; Ether Mine) *Glider Cockroach (Bug ; Central Factory) 2 Hearts *Kelp Mushroom (Veg ; Makna Forest) *Ice Cabbage (Veg ; Valak Mountain) *Golden Beetroot (Veg ; Fallen Arm) *Energy Aubergine (Veg ; Mechonis Field) *Sour Gooseberry (Fruit ; Bionis'Leg) *Ice Kiwi Fruit (Fruit ; Fallen Arm) *Prairie Dragonfly (Bug ; Colony 9) *Brown Butterfly (Bug ; Tephra Cave) *Wheel Lurker (Bug ; Galahad Fortress) *Forest of Gossip (Strange ; Makna Forest) Quotes *''"New Hom Hom friends!"'' *''"Meet this year's Legendary Heropon, Riki! Riki live to serve!" '' *''"Riki's friends, listen to Riki! Dinobeast is big and scary!" '' *''"Friends get ready, friends help Riki get ready!" '' *''"Riki's friend right, Hom Hom clever!" '' *''"Friends meet Riki when ready. Then friends and Riki leave together!" Reyn: "Oh this is gonna be good, *imitating Riki* 'Dinobeast is big and scary', some help he's gonna be!" '' *''"Of course Riki know!"'' *''"Melly! Riki hear you hurt Dinobeast!" '' *''"When Dinobeast hurt, Riki know it go to place with ether crystals. Friends and Riki go to place with crystals. Then we find Dinobeast! Chief tell Riki! Chief always right!" '' *''"Why I the Heropon? Because Chief Dunga chose Riki!" '' *''"Friend wrong! Chief choose by instinct!" '' *''"Why friend surprised? Chief have sharp instinct. Chief be village seer!" '' *''"*sigh* Riki owe lots of monies to village. If Riki defeat Dinobeast, village promise to forget my debts. So Riki like being Heropon!"'' *''"Ok, Riki ready for round two- uh, what? Monster defeated already? Riki not know!"'' *''"Chief Dunga made up legend one minute ago!"'' *''"Dundun watch over Shulk, Dundun watch over Fiora. That is all a daddypon can do." to dunban on Fallen Arm *"Riki listen because Riki is the Heropon"'' The following quotes can be heard in-battle *''"Now, now... BEHAVE!"'' *''"RIKI SNEAKY!"'' *''"Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Sharla: "SIDEKICKS!?... Well... whatever makes you happy!"'' *''"Riki's Sidekicks do good!" Shulk: "Teach us, Heropon Riki!"'' *''"Riki fight better then anyone!"'' *''"Now you have... the Lurgy..."'' *''"Heropon's breath makes monster sick!"'' *''"FFFFreezing!"'' *''"Monster! {screams}"'' *''"Riki like fighting eaaasy monsters!"'' *''"Riki can win by himself."'' *''"Everybody do good!"'' *''"Riki find goodies!"'' *''"Riki feel faster!"'' *''"Riki hungry..."'' *''"Shulk! Go now!"'' *''"Riki get lonely without you!"'' *''"Sidekicks... finish... fight..."'' *''Dunban: "Mighty Heropon, I can see that you're in pain." Riki: "Hm, nothing can beat Riki." Shulk: "Stop it, Dunban, you're embarrassing Riki."'' *''"B-b-b-burninate"'' *"Riki show secret Nopon special move!" *"Sharla, pow bam yeah!" *"Victory to Riki!" *''Riki: "Aww... Riki wish Melly real sister-pon" Melia: "Aww... What about Sharla?" Riki: "Sharla more like mama-pon. Riki think one Mama enough" Sharla: "Now just hold on one minute!"'' Images Riki with weapon.png|Riki with his Biter riki concepts.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 2.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 3.jpg|Concepts Riki concepts 4.jpg|Concepts External Links First Encounter Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nopon Category:Frontier Village